District 74
rightDistrict 74 Toastmasters International, serves the 2500 members and the 124 Clubs in Southern Africa (Botswana, Lesotho, Namibia, Malawi, South Africa, Swaziland, Zambia, and Zimbabwe). The 2005-2006 District Governor is Elize van Rensburg, DTM. The LGET and LGM are Frances Boshoff, DTM and Karin Cremer, ATM-G. District 74 Website URL is http://www.toastmasters74.org/ = Newsletter = Subscribe to District 74's newsletter by sending an e-mail to mailto:dist74dg-subscribe@yahoogroups.com, or visit http://groups.yahoo.com/group/dist74dg. = The District 74 Conferences = District 74's main conference on 18-21 May 2006 -- click on Playcon or visit http://www.maxicon.co.za * For details of 2005's Kammacon conference in Port Elizabeth = District 74 Special Events = Toasties Rally and braai on 22 April 2006 from 14:00. Hosted by President and Tukkies TMC. Cost: R70. Contact: Lynda Skinner (lyndas@3fifteen.co.za) = Area and Division Contests = As details become available, please will you click "edit" and add them? Thanks! Division C * 20 April 2006 : Area C4 Speech Competitions, hosted by West Rand Toastmasters at The Gateway Village, Van Dalen Road, Ruimsig (behind Featherbrooke Village Shopping Centre on Hendrik Potgieter Road). Area C4 Club Contests - Honeydew (held 27 Feb - congrats to Jack Hartmann, Tibor Major and Peter Barker), West Rand (23 Mar), Florida (4 Apr), The Sages (early April) Division D * 30 November 2005 : Read about Cape of Good Hope Club's Silver Jubilee (and other news). * 20 February 2006 : Cape Communicators Toastmasters Club (CCTM, the advanced club) charter dinner at Kelvin Grove in Newlands. * 13 March 2006 : Area D3 Speech Contest in the Nedcor Head Office, Cape Town (time 18h00, cost R35). * 19 March 2006 : Public open-air demonstration meeting at the V&A Waterfront. * 22 March 2006 : Area D1 Speech Contest in the Tokai Library, Tokai Road, Tokai (time 19h30). * 22 April 2006 : Division D Speech Contest at Groote Schuur High School, Palmyra Road, Newlands (time 14h30, cost R50). Area D1 Contest Division E Contest As details become available, please will you click "edit" and add them? Thanks! --Erichv 12:08, 27 February 2006 (UTC) Division H We had an Area Conference (Blantyre, Eloquent and Lilongwe Toastmasters Club) on Saturday, 25th February 2006 in Blantyre and had contests in the following categories: Speech Evaluation, Impromptu and Prepared Speech. The results were as follows: Evaluation: * 1st Position- Gilford Kadzakumanja, Blantyre Toastmasters Club * 2nd Position- Dorothy Haji, Lilongwe Toastmasters Club Impromptu: * 1st Position- Daisy Kambalame, Lilongwe Toastmasters Club * 2nd Position- Bhatupe Mhango, Lilongwe Toastmasters Club International Prepared Speech: * 1st Position- Florence Nthakomwa, Lilongwe Toastmasters Club * 2nd Position- Wiseman Mtaza, Lilongwe Toastmasters Club Thanks, Florence VPE- Lilongwe Toastmasters Club =Clubs= To create a new club with one click, click on our Club Site Creator by clicking here: Club Site. =District 74 Marketing= There is a section on the wikicity called Marketing but this section here is for District 74-specific stuff. * Please can somebody put us in touch with the ANC Youth League? * We're seeing the DA Youth League on Saturday, 18 March 2006 at the BJs restaurant which goes over the highway near Midrand. List your club site here: Remember: Links are CaSe sEnSITiVE PORT ELIZABETH Port Elizabeth Toastmasters CAPE TOWN Cape Communicators Good Hope Toastmasters Two Oceans JOHANNESBURG 4th Dimension Speech Quest JRA Rivonia West Rand Toastmasters Back to Districts Not Assigned to Regions Category:DNAR Category:District 74 Category:Contests Category:Conferences